The Jinx Life
by NadiaInklover
Summary: (Collab story with PhantomxK) Married couple Alec and Magnus have been looking to make an addition to their small family. But what happens when a small warlock girl is found living on her own at an abandoned asylum? Will the Shadowhunter and Warlock be able to fix her?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! *happy dance* Well, as the summary says, this is a collab story with the wonderful PhantomxK! :D She came up with the idea and together we worked in the whole plot-line! :D**

**I really hope you enjoy the story! **

**We don't own the Mortal Instruments**

* * *

Everything was cold and dark around the room but the sweetest scent of blood and the bitter taste of betrayal hung in the air above the badly hurt girl. The small body of a malnourished four-year-old lay under the bed. Her legs were cut up and she looked beaten beyond belief. She was trying to escape the bad men in white coats, she did not want to be in pain. Her black hair was tangled and disgusting with the red blood pasting the locks together making them stick to her forehead that had another wide gash on it. She laid there whimpering on the floor.

'Someone please save me.' she begged as the door opened and she tried not to scream.  
The doctor was a tall bulky figure that had bright blonde hair and honey colored eyes

"Jinx it is time for your medicine" the man spoke as if the medicine would help.

As he got down and rip her out from under the bed. Her body began to wiggle as she screamed and yelled causing the other patients in the asylum to yell and scream as well. The doctor gave her a sharp slap on the back

"None of that! You know better, now be a good girl Jinx" he said as he laid her on the sliver table. Jinx began to scream and cry as they put the cap on her

"Stop! They are real! they are! why don't you believe me!?" she yelled. As her voice broke, huge gray eyes seemed to be blood shot from tears that streamed down her face.  
The doctor smiled "Now Jinx, you are being a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished. Dr. Adams set the voltage to 4. Alright Jinx are you ready" he said though he did not care. He enjoyed seeing the girl scream, but tonight she was not going to take it. The second the switch was flip and the pain began there was a blinding light and that was the last Jinx ever saw of the bad men.

-Two Months later-

Alec sighed as he breathed out cold puffs of air that floated in the air. It was already the first week of December and Alec hated to be demon hunting in the coldest months because it meant more layers of clothing that led to restricted movements in a fight. However, December marked his and Magnus three year anniversary and this year they had been hoping to add to their family a daughter. However they were having no such luck. Jace and Izzy decided that demon hunting would be the perfect way to help relieve the tension of finding a daughter.

So here, they were on the outer parts of the city at an abandoned asylum. It had been giving off reports of high demon activity since it was blown up in October, but they had been walking around for about an hour and nothing had been found. Alec sighed until he saw a rock come right at his face. he ducked right before it hit him.

"Jace give me some light" Alec waved him over.

As Jace came closer Alec noticed movement somewhere in the back of the room. He moved closer to the pile of mattresses. When he peaked over he saw a little girl curled into a ball. Her wounds were infected and her eyes were slightly glaze over. When she lifted her head to see them, her eyes widened as she saw Jace and she pounced right at him. Jace dodged his mini attacker with ease. As she went at him again Jace raised his blade, but Alec yelled.

"Jace don't" he said as the girl threw another rock at him and began to ran.  
"Alec what the hell?!-"Jace exclaimed towards him confused.  
"She is not a demon. Come on!" Alec yelled going after to see that it was too late.

Izzy had gotten to the girl and now had her unconscious. Alec sighed and Izzy looked worried as she looked at her brother.  
"She came out of nowhere! I hit her without knowing it" Izzy said as Alec took off his jacket wrapping it around the little girl trying to stop the blood.  
"Izzy enough! we need to get her to Magnus now" he said to her and quickly the trio were drawing a portal back to Magnus' apartment who did not look at all happy they were running in tracking snow and mud all over the place.  
"Alec! the new carpet please!" Magnus exclaimed but stopped when he saw the girl in his husband's arms and quickly went into warlock mood.

He ordered his husband to take her to his study where he then shooed them all out and began his work.  
A few hours later the smell of warm chocolate and pine filled Jinx nose as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes in fear, when she saw a furry white thing was close to her face. She screamed falling off the sofa and scrambled away as two men came running into the room. She watched as the furry thing ran out and she looked at them and backed away in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" the little girl cried as Magnus knelt down.  
"Shh it's okay. We are not going to hurt you. I'm Magnus and this is my husband Alec. He brought you back because you were badly hurt." Magnus said as he looked her up to see if she had any new wounds.

The girl had been hurt badly and there was only so much damage Magnus could heal without hurting the girl further. He had confirmed to the trio that she was of warlock blood and not a demon but that left so many other issues, such as how she got in such a state and what she was doing in that building.

"Can you tell us your name?" Alec asked as he sat down next to his warlock. The small girl was shaking softly from being scared so badly by Chairman. He shook his head, he had forgotten about the cat.  
"My name is Jinx" The little girl said weakly.

* * *

**So what do you think? I promise the whole idea will be slowly developing, as well as the background story will be explained in future chapter!**

**This chapter was written by PhantomxK! :D **

**And we both would like to know, if any of you would like to know more about Malec! Like, how they got engaged, or the wedding, or some other stories! Like spin-offs from this same story! and my dear PhantomxK will post them! :D**

**So leave your reviews! tell us what you think! We need your feedback! So please do tell us! Also favorite and follow! :D**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are amazing! Seriously, all your reviews make PhantomxK and me really happy :) We both appreciate that you read our story! :D So here's another chapter! Hope you like it ;)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Jinx refused to talk further than what she had done before. The only thing she had managed to say was her name, but after that not a sound had come out of her mouth. She had settled to lay down or sit at the bed in the guest's room where Magnus had told her she could stay. She stared blankly at the wall, or looked out the window, all the time silent and unmoving.

Jace and Isabelle had gone back to the Institute after Jinx had been healed, so that left only Magnus and Alec at their own home. Alec was worried for the little girl. The state in which they had found him was just bad, and he was concerned the poor girl would break any moment now. Magnus tried to assure him she was fine and only needed to get past the trauma.

"What could she be doing in that asylum?" Alec asked with a huge sigh, resting his back against the sofa.

"Probably running away" Magnus shrugged "She's a warlock…she probably ran away from home and found shelter in the asylum"

"It makes no sense, though" Alec frowned "She looks as if she has been starving for months! And she's incredibly weak for a warlock"

"She's been feeding from her magic" Magnus explained "She couldn't get food, so she probably kept herself standing with her own magic"

"That would explain why she's so weak" Alec nodded but continued to look troubled "Maybe I should go check the place again…see if I can find something"

"You're not going back there!" Magnus said firmly "It's almost night and the place could be home of a demon's nest"

"I'm a Shadowhunter, I was born to fight demons" Alec rolled his eyes "I'm just saying that it could help doing some research"

"We'll go look at the place only if needed" Magnus stated with a firm nod "For now, let's focus on Jinx. She needs a place to stay and we'll give her that"

"Let's just hope she is able to tell us what has happened" Alec sighed turning to stare at the TV, which was showing another episode of Project Runway.

There were so many questions and so little answers. Alec guessed Jinx had been on her own for at least one month, two at tops, judging by her state of health. And it still confused him why she was at the asylum, which had been abandoned for a long time now. He tried to remember something about the building, but couldn't come with anything important apart from the fact that a Halloween prank had gone terribly wrong and the place had burnt down, having everyone in the asylum dead as a result.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Magnus started talking again.

"She's cute looking, isn't she?" Magnus mused softly

"I guess" Alec shrugged "How old do you think she is?"

"Probably four" Magnus answered "She's starting to develop her powers. She'll continue growing until she's probably around 18. Maybe a few years older"

"Are you sure she's a warlock, though?" Alec asked "She doesn't have a mark…"

"Not all warlocks have visible marks" Magnus said with a small shrug "What do you think of her, though?"

"She is traumatized for something, that much is obvious" Alec answered looking incredibly serious and not really focusing on the TV "There needs to be something wrong…Maybe if I take her to the institute we'll find out"

"You're not taking her to the institute!" Magnus snapped "She's staying here!"

"Magnus, she needs help" Alec sighed

"We can help her" Magnus insisted "Just think about it! This little girl who needs a family falls into our hands….maybe it's some kind of signal"

"Magnus. Don't" Alec said turning to look at him with a serious expression "Don't get attached to her because she can't stay"

"I was just saying" Magnus said softly turning to look away from his husband "We've been looking so hard…it made me wonder"

"Magnus, I know" Alec sighed taking Magnus's chin and forcing him to face him "Believe me, I know! I want a daughter as well…but we shouldn't rush into this decision just yet. We can't adopt Jinx out of the blue. She probably still has a family!"

"Could we at least consider it?" Magnus pleaded "She's broken, she needs help…I want us to help her"

They couldn't talk much further into the topic because the sound of a door opening brought their attention towards the small whole that lead to the bedrooms. Jinx came into view. She was wearing the same clothes in which she had been found. A white dress that looked almost gray for how dirty it was. It was ripped on the waist, and one of the sleeves was missing. Her feet were also bare, and they could notice she needed to take a shower as soon as possible.

"Hello sweetie" Magnus said gently, standing up and coming to kneel next to her. Jinx flinched away from him, taking a step back and starring terrified at his eyes.

"Y-Your eyes" She whispered with wide eyes "T-They're the e-eyes of a s-snake"

"A cat, actually" Magnus said with a small smile "Do they bother you? I can put some glamour on them…"

"N-No" She said shaking her head "I…T-They're pretty"

"Why, thank you!" he said beaming "Would you like some hot chocolate? We made some when you were asleep…but I could warm some up for you?"

"C-Can I?" She asked her eyes widening once more "I-I've never h-had that before"

"What? You've never drank hot chocolate?" When Jinx shook her head Magnus stood up, clapping his hands "Well then, the more reasons to give you some! Why don't you join Alexander in the sofa and I'll bring you some, yeah?"

The small girl nodded as Magnus walked away and towards the kitchen. She looked towards the sofa, where Alec was looking at her. He dedicated her a small smile and she moved closer to him. She hesitated for a moment when she reached the sofa, but then she decided to take a seat next to him. She looked at the TV in wonder. She had seen many of them through windows at some shops, but she had never been so close to one. She soon lost interest in the show that was displaying in the screen, though. Instead she moved her eyes towards Alec and looked at all the marks that decorated his arms and neck. She looked curiously at the ones that swirled on the arm that was closest to her. Alec observed her carefully, not saying a word and letting her get comfortable. She reached her hand towards Alec's arm and then took it back before touching the mark. She looked up at Alec but looked back down when she noticed he was looking straight at her. She focused on the marks once more.

"W-What a-are those?" She asked softly pointing at them.

"They're runes" Alec answered just as softly

"Why do you have them?" She looked up at him with curious eyes

"I'm a Shadowhunter" He explained "They help me to be stronger and faster, and many other things"

"Shadowhunter" She said aloud, tasting the word in her mouth and trying to figure out what it meant "Y-Your friends…they were Shadowhunters too?"

"They were my siblings" Alec answered with a nod

"You mentioned them to the blond one" She replied "Why did you tell him I wasn't one?"

"What do you mean?" Alec asked frowning, not really understanding what she was talking about.

"D-Demons" She whispered looking at him with wide, scared eyes.

Magnus walked into the room then, carrying a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate in there. He stopped, though at the sight of both of them. He found it incredibly cute how they were getting along…but something told him there was something wrong. Alec's eyes told him that much. As the Shadowhunter's blue eyes met his, he knew there was something definitely wrong with Jinx.

* * *

**:O Sooooo...what do you think? :$ This chapter was written by me (Nadiainklover)! And I really hope you like it!**

**Please leave your reviews below! and favorite and follow our story! :D **

**'Till next time!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Christmas Eve everyone! :D Hope you all have a wonderful time :) **

**So here's a new chapter for you to enjoy ;) Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the amazing reviews! you make us really happy with all your support! :D**

**We own nothing!**

* * *

Her name. Why had she given them her name? She was not supposed to do it. It was the one thing she had promised never to do.

"Jinx it is then. Alright darling you just rest here, alright?" The man she had come to know as Magnus had said to her as he walked away.

It was not like she expected the man to stay there with her after all. However, she was still sad and now she had grown rather lonely sitting in the room. She stared at the wall and then her eyes moved to a mirror. She glared as a boy with black hair and glasses appeared in the mirror. It looked like he was sitting next to her perched on the bed.

"Who are you?" The small girl asked trying to keep her glare, but it only seemed to be an angry pout instead. The boy only smiled as if he was proud of himself "Who are you ?why did you lead those three people into my home?" she asked her anger raising a bit.

"I'm Max" He finally spoke to her. Now she remembered. He was the boy that had started the hell in her life "Now you remember?" He asked and she did. The pain that she went through because she could see him and no one else could. All the medicine that had been shoved down her throat due to her sight.

"You were the reason they hurt me! You are nothing but a meany and a dead boy! those people hurt me because of you!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Jinx please don't cry! I just wanted to get people's attention" Max said trying to stop her from using any magic that would make everything worse. "Besides I promise Alec - he is my brother - will take care of you. I promise you. But you have to let them help you" he said to her almost pleading.

Jinx glared as she pouted "Fine! but this time I'm not telling them about you!" she said getting off the bed whimpering as she limped to the door. She used her magic to open it because she was too short to reach the door knob. She tugged her small frame into the room listening to Alec and Magnus.

"Hello sweetie" Magnus said gently, standing up and coming to kneel next to her. Jinx flinched away from him, taking a step back and starring terrified at his eyes.

"Y-Your eyes" She whispered with wide eyes "T-They're the e-eyes of a s-snake"

"A cat, actually" Magnus said with a small smile "Do they bother you? I can put some glamour on them…"

"N-No" She said shaking her head "I…T-They're pretty"

"Why, thank you!" he said beaming "Would you like some hot chocolate? We made some when you were asleep…but I could warm some up for you?"

"C-Can I?" She asked her eyes widening once more "I-I've never h-had that before"

"What? You've never drank hot chocolate?" When Jinx shook her head Magnus stood up, clapping his hands "Well then, the more reasons to give you some! Why don't you join Alexander in the sofa and I'll bring you some, yeah?"

The small girl nodded as Magnus walked away and towards the kitchen. She looked towards the sofa, where Alec was looking at her. He dedicated her a small smile and she moved closer to him. She hesitated for a moment when she reached the sofa, but then she decided to take a seat next to him. She looked at the TV in wonder. She had seen many of them through windows at some shops, but she had never been so close to one. She soon lost interest in the show that was displaying in the screen, though. Instead she moved her eyes towards Alec and looked at all the marks that decorated his arms and neck. She looked curiously at the ones that swirled on the arm that was closest to her. Alec observed her carefully, not saying a word and letting her get comfortable. She reached her hand towards Alec's arm and then took it back before touching the mark. She looked up at Alec but looked back down when she noticed he was looking straight at her. She focused on the marks once more.

"W-What a-are those?" She asked softly pointing at them.

"They're runes" Alec answered just as softly

"Why do you have them?" She looked up at him with curious eyes

"I'm a Shadowhunter" He explained "They help me to be stronger and faster, and many other things"

"Shadowhunter" She said aloud, tasting the word in her mouth and trying to figure out what it meant "Y-Your friends…they were Shadowhunters too?"

"They were my siblings" Alec answered with a nod

"You mentioned them to the blond one" She replied "Why did you tell him I wasn't one?"

"What do you mean?" Alec asked frowning

"D-Demons" She whispered looking at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Jinx how do you know about 'them'? there were no traces at the asylum?" Alec asked. As he saw Magnus, he got up and took the tray before the warlock dropped it on the ground.

"There was…and what's an a-asy-asulum" she asked trying very hard to pronounce the words.

"The play he found you hiding in darling" Magnus said sitting down and bringing her on to his lap to hold her.

Jinx looked up at Magnus confused by what he was saying "I was not hiding, I live there! Mommy gave birth to me there but I did not get to see mommy much she would sing through the wall through. The white coat men would shock her but they did it too much one day and mommy did not wake up. I tried to I wake her and everything, but she would not open her eyes." She said as Magnus gave her the hot chocolate. He put a spell in it so it would not burn here as she began to chug the drink. Had the situation been different the two men would have laughed.

"Jinx how do you know about demons?" Alec said, pushing the issue Magnus wished he wouldn't but they needed to know.

"They hunted mommy. That's what she sang, but the doctors did not believe her and gave her medicine until she did not recognize me" Jinx said to him. "When mommy died I got mad because they did not believe her and then they started to give me yucky stuff and I would go to sleep. When I woke up I was bleeding and in pain" she said to him.

It was then that Magnus did not want to talk about this anymore so he looked at her "How does a hot bath sound?" he asked picking her up and setting her on the floor "Go ahead I will be there soon" he said as the girl hobbled off.

Jinx nodded to Magnus assuming that the top was over with and this was going to be when they punished her. When she was gone Magnus turned to Alec opening his mouth to speak.

"Magnus do not give me that look I know what you are-"

"And what Alexander?! We have been coming up empty with other ways of adopting the traditional way! she is alone and her magic is strong, she could get innocent people killed if they upset her. We are immortal Alec ever since my father-" Magnus was cut off by the sound of glass shattering and some angry hisses from Chairman.

In no time the two were in the bathroom to see the four-year-old girl cut with glass and crying on the floor. Magnus snapped and everything was cleaned up and she was healed, but that did not stop her from crying.

"Shhh Jinx it's okay. what happened?" he whispered to the baby warlock.

"I-i-i-i-i walked in and went to turn on the lights when he jumped out at me! I'm sorry I did not mean to break it" she said as she began coughing. Magnus rubbed her back as he muttered soothing words in different languages.

"Shh its okay kitten. You two just scared each other. come on, let's give you a bubble bath" he said gently

"What's a bubbly bath?" she asked him confused looking up as Magnus smiled filling the tub up with water and sweet scented bubbles.

"Come on little one let's get you cleaned up. Alec go get a shirt for her to wear" Magnus said ordering his lover away.

Alec nodded and walked off as Magnus and Jinx had bath time. he had to admit seeing the girl and Magnus bond like that made him feel warmer and thought she would be perfect. However just thirty minutes later, Magnus was walking in with Jinx wrapped in a towel fast asleep. Magnus began to pout, hugging Jinx closer to his body and Alec sighed nodding his head slowly. Magnus kissed him and then kissed Jinx "Welcome to our family Jinx Bane" he whispered.

* * *

**This chapter was written by PhantomxK! :D**

**we really hope you liked it! :$ Please tell us what you think of it with your reviews! Also favorite and follow! :D**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER! :D**

**PhantomxK and I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You make us really happy! :D So here's a new chapter we hope you'll like ;)**

**We own nothing!**

* * *

Magnus dressed Jinx in pink pajamas with cute little penguins all over them. She had fallen asleep while taking a bath. The poor girl had been exhausted and had hardly managed to stay awake long enough for Magnus to dry her off. Alec then had carried the little girl to the guest room where Magnus had cleaned everything up and made it perfect for Jinx to be at. They had tucked her in bed, being as quiet as they could – well Magnus since Alec could use some Silence runes – and then kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

The married couple had made their way towards the living room, where they took a seat and tried to relax with everything that had happened that day. Magnus couldn't be happier. Even though he worried about Jinx safety, he was happy about the whole situation. For so long they had been looking for a daughter and after having no results, he had almost given up. But now the perfect girl had fallen into their arms and the warlock couldn't be happier. Yeah, it all was going to be a challenge. Jinx had more personal demons to fight than anyone her age should, but he knew they could work it out together. Alec, on the other hand, was more preoccupied about everything. He still wanted to know what had happened at the abandoned asylum. He knew the explosion in Halloween had something to do with Jinx, and he wanted to figure everything out. He also worried about the girl. Jinx had gone through some really though stuff. Being born in an asylum where she was tortured for being a warlock. Having to see her own mother being tortured and losing her at a very young age. Alec knew warlocks had it rough when they were kids. If Magnus's story was anything to go by, he knew there were very few warlocks who had a happy childhood. The fact that Jinx wasn't in those very few made Alec's heart ache to no end. He wanted to make sure the girl had a nice future, make her the fine woman he knew she could be…But were Magnus and him really the best people to take the place as her parents? What if they weren't good enough? Alec knew Magnus would be a great father. The warlock always went along pretty well with kids, gaining their trust real quick and making them fall in love with him instantly…but Alec? He hadn't had much experience with kids. The only kid he had ever taken care of was Max and he never really spend too much time with him. His parents were always taking him with them and when they were at the institute, Alec spent all his time with Jace and Isabelle ignoring Max. He regretted deeply. After losing his little brother, Alec always regretted not spending enough time with him. But now, here they were with a small girl under their roof and they had to take care of her. He knew he wanted to have a kid. He always wanted to have his own family, but that didn't mean his insecurities weren't there.

"Love? Darling did you hear me?" Alec's attention turned towards his husband as the warlock tried to get his attention.

"S-Sorry…what did you say?" Alec asked a bit confused after being taken away from his thoughts.

"Nothing of importance" Magnus sighed being used to Alec's lack of attention "What were you thinking?"

"Jinx. Us. Me" Alec shrugged "I'm just not sure about all of this"

"I thought we had already agreed to adopt her" Magnus said quietly "This is what we wanted, isn't it? And Jinx needs a home…"

"No! Don't get me wrong, I want to do it" Alec said quickly "I'm just starting to doubt myself"

"About what?" Magnus asked frowning

"I'm not sure if I'll be a good father" Alec murmured, embarrassed at his confession

"You're kidding me, right?" Magnus asked with his eyebrows raised "Alexander! You'll be the best father any kid could have!"

"You're just saying that" Alec said quietly, but his blush still raised towards his cheeks

"Am not!" Magnus protested

"But…Jinx is a girl! I won't be able to dress her up without her hating me. Or comb her hair, or play dolls with her, or do anything with her!" Alec exclaimed sounding really distressed

"Ok, maybe you can't dress her up or comb her hair or play dolls with her…that's not all parents do!" Magnus said "You'll take her out to eat, and watch movies with her, and cook dinner together…And you'll probably take better care of her. You'll be able to protect her better than anyone else could"

"You can protect her as well" Alec murmured

"Well…she already loves you" Magnus insisted "She was fascinated with your runes and you charmed her instantly. You have nothing to worry about"

That was far from the truth, actually. There were plenty of things to worry about. Even though Magnus did made him feel better about the whole situation, there were some things that were still bothering him.

"She's…She's going to live forever, right?" Alec asked quietly

"She'll live for a long time" Magnus nodded "But you know really well even warlocks can die"

"She'll have the burden of immortality with her" Alec sighed

"It's not a burden for some of us" Magnus said gently taking hold of Alec's hands "Immortality can be a curse but also a blessing…like with us"

Alec laced his fingers with Magnus's and smiled up at his husband. He was right. Immortality could be considered a curse to a lot of people, but to them it was a blessing.

Many years back, when Alec and Magnus had gotten back together after defeating Sebastian, Magnus's father had been set free. The demon had been looking for revenge towards his own son for locking him in hell for many centuries. He had thought the best way of hurting Magnus was not hurting him directly, but hurting those he cared about…and that meant hurting Alec. There had been a hard fight. Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Alec, Magnus, and even Simon had all fought against the demon. In the end, Magnus's father had cursed Alec before Magnus managed to lock him back down in hell. Alec had woken up days after the fight with the surprise that his mortality had been taken away. It had come as a big shock for everyone. Magnus had felt guilty for a long time, almost breaking up with Alec again. Magnus knew what a burden immortality was, and knowing Alec would live to see everyone in his family die was just a horrible thought. Alec had assured him that even though it had been given as a curse, it was a blessing for him. Finally Alec and Magnus could be together without a problem. There were no thoughts of Alec growing old, or Magnus finding someone else if they could be together forever. And so the curse had been their own blessing.

"We should head to bed" Magnus spoke, turning off the TV.

"Yeah" Alec sighed standing up and extending his hand to help Magnus up "We have a long day tomorrow"

"Why?" Magnus asked frowning

"I'm going to check out the asylum with Jace" Alec explained "Try to figure out everything that happened while Jinx lived there"

"Alexander, I really don't like the idea of Jinx going back there" Magnus said looking at Alec disapprovingly

"That is why we're not taking her" Alec said making his way towards their bedroom

"We can't leave her alone!" Magnus exclaimed in a hushed voice as they passed past Jinx's new room.

"We are not" Alec answered when Magnus closed the door of their room "I am going to the asylum. You are staying with Jinx"

"I'm not letting you go back there alone" Magnus stated firmly

"I won't be alone. Jace will be there" Alec said with a small smile "Plus, I thought you could maybe go shopping with Jinx. If she's going to stay with us, she'll need clothes and toys"

Magnus tried to protests, but the idea of going shopping did sound appealing to him. Finally he gave up and agreed to Alec's plan, but made it really clear that Alec should be back before lunch so the three of them could eat together. Alec agreed and then they both got ready to go to bed.

As they lay together, cuddling against each other, they thought about how their lives were about to change. They fall asleep not long after, having peaceful dreams about a life with Jinx as a family.

* * *

**Another chapter by Nadiainklover ;)**

**Please leave your reviews below and tell us what you think of our story! Also favorite and follow ;)**

**Oh! and check out our other stories! :D**

**Thank you all!**

**xX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter! thanks for those who read our story and those who review! :D**

**Also, happy new year everyone! Hope you had a great 2013 and that your 2014 will be much better :)**

**We own nothing**

* * *

Jinx was fast asleep. She was so quiet or she was until her nightmares came back and she began to toss and turn in the bed. Tears trailed down her face as images flashed around in her head. They were coming for her, the people in the white coats, and this time they had Magnus strapped down and they were beating him. 'Crack!' went the whip as it came down on Magnus and he screamed out as if they had lit him on fire. It got worse from there as the hands from the doctor began to touch her in places. Places she did not like to be touched in.

She could not take it anymore. She snapped up into the bed and was crying as she looked at her mirror hoping to see Max. Instead there were heads with their eyes bleeding and calling her name and she took off running towards Alec's and Magnus' room trembling. She was so scared and they promised to protect her.

Alec's plan was going to work out perfectly...well it was going to work out until he heard the door open and shuffling of feet on the carpet. Alec groaned as he opened one eye to see tear-stained ones looking back at him. He glance at the clock to see it was only three in the morning, meaning they had just gotten roughly four hours of sleep. He sighed since he did not want to wake Magnus, he would take care of her.

"Jinx, what's wrong? Why are you up so early?" he whispered to her as he sat up watching her rub at her eyes. The small girl had changed then color of her PJ's from pink to half-pink half blue. 'Oh yeah warlock children were going to be so much easier to rise.' He thought to himself.

"I had a bad dream and the scary people wouldn't leave my mirror," she said sniffling as Alec smiled bending down to pick her up. Jinx was startled at first but soon Alec laid her down between Magnus and himself, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Well those scary men will never hurt you with Magnus and I around, so you can sleep between us and we will protect you," he said to her praying she would just go back to sleep. Jinx did just that as she snuggled in between the two holding his hand tightly. After a few more minutes of coaxing her to sleep, the girl was out and he smiled. However, he was still worried because he remember from his many lessons while training to become a Shadowhunter that spirits tended to use mirrors a lot because mirrors absorb the energy that the spirits needed to travel between worlds. He remembered reading in a book that warlock children were often sensitive to spirits. Alec sighed and went back to sleep, deciding to worry about it later. He got another two hours of sleep before he woke up and got ready. He hated to do it, but he needed to wake Magnus to tell him about Jinx.

"Magnus" Alec kissed his head "I'm leaving. Jinx is still asleep with you so be careful." He whispered.

"Call me if you get in trouble" he said to him still half asleep. Magnus was not a morning person like his husband and now apparently their daughter considering how she was curled up in his arms like Chairman. All Alec could do was smile as he looked at them. He covered them again and walked out of the room.

Soon he was at the asylum waiting on Jace who was bringing breakfast. Alec started to look around.

"Aww you started without me! I'm hurt" Jace said giving him a donut. He sighed as they walked further into the broken place. Alec followed the details Jinx had given him as he filled Jace in, who was now looking at things even more closely clearly pissed off. Finally they came to the room were the explosion had happen and Alec shook his head at the sight. Blood was everywhere and he could still feel the slight buzz of the magic.

"She caused this, didn't she?" Jace whispered.

"It looks that way Jace, it looks that way." Alec said as he sighed picking up a stuffed cat that was stained and wet from snow.

"Alec if she killed mundanes the Clave is going to have to know about her."

"Jace I'm not doing that to her! She knows about demons which means someone from the Shadow world knew what she was and if that is the case they committed a crime by not informing anyone about her." He said as he looked around. He had a bad feeling as the two men went further. Alec held his witchlight up and his eyes widened. Along the ceiling in the cellar of the hospital were bodies lined up, one by one rotting and decaying.

"It's a mass grave," Jace whispered walking around "These bodies look older than us." He said as he moved through the piles of body parts until one body part caught his attention. As Alec moved closer his eyes widened once more, because on the arm that they stumbled upon was a rune, but that wasn't all…The dead hand was still moving.

Jinx and Magnus

Jinx rubbed her eyes as she woke up just in time to see Magnus finish putting on his glitter. She smiled at him. She had never seen something so sparkly before and she liked the way it looked on Magnus. She sat up as Magnus came over laughing at her PJ's, slightly remembering when he had done that to the robes of a king.

" I love your color change love, but I think we have to work on matching it" he said as he sat down hugging her. "Now Alec has told me to get you clothes and toys today but first we need to get you dressed okay?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Can I wear purple like you?" she asked him and he could not say no to her face. Though he decided they would not wear the same thing because he was sure Alec would kill him. Magnus was dressed in a dark purple dress shirt that was left slightly open at the top to show off his sliver sparkly scarf with black skinny jeans. It was tamed for him so he added his purple glitter to his hair to spice things up.

"But of course my darling!" Magnus said kissing her head as he thought of something "hmm it's going to be cold so maybe a sweater dress-"

"No!" Jinx yelled scared. Fear sparked in her eyes as if a dress meant something bad would happen to her. And then Magnus remember when he was healing her , the dark bruises on her hips and thighs. Magnus brought her closer to him, hugging her and stroking her hair.

"Shh Jinx never mind. Forget that okay? how does-I know," He snapped his fingers and the little girl was suddenly in dark blue jeans and a purple shirt. The shirt had a picture of a cat with sunglasses on with the words 'One cool cat' written in lighter purple with some glitter. He kissed her "You are never going to be hurt again."

* * *

**This chapter was written by PhantomxK! :D**

**Please tell us what you think! Favorite and Follow! :D**

**Happy New Year!**

**xX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the previews chapters! We really appreciate it! :)**

**So here's a new chapter and we hope you like it!**

**We own nothing**

* * *

Magnus and Jinx walked down the halls of the mall. Jinx was holding tightly onto Magnus's hand and she was practically skipping happily as she looked at everything around her with wonder. Magnus smiled down at her as she looked at new stuff that excited her. There were some displays at the stores that scared her a little, so he tried to keep her away from stores like Hot-Topic and other sorts. Instead, he was taking her to Macy's where he would buy her some clothes and then they were moving to Toys 'R Us to get her some toys and stuff for her room.

Magnus had already decided that after spending all morning shopping with Jinx, they would meet Alec for lunch and then go back home to re-decorate the guest room that would officially become Jinx's. They didn't need any furniture since the room already had everything that could be needed. They just had to paint the walls and decorate it in a way that Jinx would love. He already had a few designs in his mind, but in the end it would be Jinx who decided. He wanted nothing more than Jinx feeling at home at their apartment.

"Good morning!" A lady with shoulder-length hair and bright blue eyes wearing the Macy's uniform approached them with a bright smile "What can I help you with?"

Jinx stared up at the lady and backed away, slightly afraid of her suddenly appearing. She hid behind Magnus and tried to look from around his leg at the scary lady.

"Awn! But isn't she a cutie!" the lady smiled down at her even wider than before

"She's a little shy" Magnus said getting the attention of the lady "We're actually here just for some clothes"

"Oh! That's great!" The lady said "Do you need any help finding something you like?"

"It's actually for her" Magnus said nodding towards Jinx "But I have it covered, thank you"

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask!" The lady said with a bright smile "Oh and you have an adorable daughter! Congrats!"

"Thank you!" Magnus beamed at the Macy's worker before she walked away.

Jinx stepped away from Magnus and took his hand once more as they made their way inside the store and towards the kid's clothing area. Jinx relaxed once she looked at the rows of clothes. Her eyes brightened and she looked incredibly happy, which made Magnus even more happy. The fact that Jinx got so excited over clothes made him feel slightly triumphant, because he knew that they would go shopping more often than not.

"Now, we have to get you a whole new wardrobe" Magnus started to explain "So…if you see something you like, tell me and we'll get it"

"Can I have anything I want?" Jinx asked with wide eyes "really?"

"Of course sweetie!" Magnus smiled down at her.

Jinx squealed happily and started to look towards all the clothes. Magnus chuckled and followed her around the area, suggesting some clothes and adding some to the pile of what they'll buy. In the end they had a different variety of shirts, jeans, shorts, sweaters and shoes. Magnus had even convinced Jinx into getting some dresses and skirts with the promise of always wearing leggings under them.

The fact that Jinx was so scared of being so uncovered while wearing dresses and skirts worried Magnus to no end. He knew, judging by the bruises he had seen in her body, that Jinx had been abused before. It pained him to know that a such a sweet and small girl had gone through that, but he wanted to know who did it and why.

"Magnus?" Jinx asked getting his attention back

"Yes sweetie?" Magnus asked turning around to look at where Jinx was standing.

She was standing just a couple of steps in front of him, right next to all the clothes they would buy. She was staring ahead of them, though. There was a woman with twins buying clothes as well. The twins were playing around the clothes. The boy was chasing his sister as they laughed hysterically. But what caught Jinx attention were the shoes the twin girl was using. They were some white tennis with purple details and with each step that the girl took the shoe sole light up with different lights. Jinx eyes widened as did her smile as she continued to see the lights coming from the shoes.

"What is it?" Magnus asked not getting what had caught Jinx's attention so much.

"Look!" Jinx said with an excited voice pointing at the twins who were still playing.

"Do you want to go play with them?" Magnus asked frowning in confusion

"What?! No!" Jinx exclaimed looking scared at the idea "But…her shoes!"

"They're probably Skechers" Magnus said looking at the tennis of the twin girl

"They're so pretty!" Jinx squealed "Can I have one of those? Pwetty please?"

"Why of course you can!" Magnus smiled understanding now "Let's just pay for this clothes and then we'll go get you your tennis shoes"

Jinx squealed happily and rushed towards the clothes trying to pick them up but only managing to get a few jeans and shirts in her hands. She groaned as things starting to fall from her arms, not being able to keep it all held with her tiny arms.

Magnus laughed at the attempts of his daughter and helped her pick all the clothes. They went towards the cashier and the same woman who had greeted them in the entrance checked all the clothes out with a big smile.

"Thank you for buying at Macy's!" The lady said with another too-big-smile "Come back soon!"

"Thank you" Magnus said taking all the bags "Say thank you Jinx"

"Thank you" Jinx said quietly hiding behind Magnus once again

"You are very welcome dear!" The lady said with another big smile directed towards Jinx.

Magnus took Jinx hand in his and moved towards the exit. He snapped the bags filled with clothes home and then made his way with Jinx towards the Skechers store. This time it was a young man who approached them, but Jinx still shied away and behind Magnus.

The warlock smiled fondly at Jinx and then explained to the man what they were looking for. The man nodded and directed them towards the kids area of the store where he took out some styles of shoes.

"All of them have lights" the man explained.

Magnus thanked the man and took the boxes so he could show Jinx. The warlock girl looked happily at all the shoes and decided that she liked three different styles. There were some white with purple exactly like the ones the twin girl had been using, some that were sky blue with darker blue stars, and some black ones with pink details. Magnus got them all with the shoe size of Jinx and paid for them.

"I can't see!" Jinx whined as she tried to reach the top of the counter where Magnus was paying for the shoes.

"I'm just paying, Jinx" Magnus said gently

"I wanna see!" Jinx said reaching her small arms up and towards Magnus.

Magnus chuckled and leaned down to support Jinx from under her arm pits. He then lifted her up and settled her down against his hip, now resting his arms around her waist as she wrapped his legs around his own waist and her arms around his neck. She looked happily as Magnus gave his credit card to the man and then that man started to put the shoes in their boxes and inside bags.

"Can I put them on?" Jinx asked turning to look at Magnus with wide, begging eyes.

"Of course!" Magnus beamed at her "Which ones do you want?"

"The white ones!" She said pointing at the mentioned shoes with a wide smile.

"Alright then" Magnus said putting her down "Go sit on the sofa and I'll put them on"

Jinx smiled and rushed towards the sofa in the middle of the store to sit. Magnus chuckled and took the box from the man hand's as then walked towards Jinx. He took off the shoes the girl was currently using and put them in the box where the new shoes were. He then put the new shoes on Jinx's feet and laced them tightly. Jinx looked happily at her shoes and then smiled widely at Magnus. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said happily.

Magnus's heart melted and he hugged her back glad that he could make her so happy. She deserved all the happiness in the world.

She then pushed away from him, and jumped down of the sofa. She squealed happily as the lights turned on in her shoes and then continued to jump happily just to see the lights. Magnus chuckled at the actions of his daughter and took the bags of the other shoes. He thanked the man once more and then guided Jinx out of the store.

Right next to the Skechers store, there was a Disney store and Jinx looked fascinated at all the toys. Magnus, of course, let her get in and choose whatever she wanted from there. She looked really interesting in all the Lion King merchandise. She saw a fluffed toy of Simba and she didn't take her arms away from it. Magnus bought her several shirts with Simba on it, as well as some with Timon and Pumbaa. He also bought her some dolls of the Disney Princesses and some DVDs so they could watch the Disney movies.

They didn't go to Toys 'R Us anymore because Jinx had already got enough toys at the Disney store and they needed to meet Alec for lunch in fifteen minutes.

"Where are we going?" Jinx asked as Magnus lead her out of the mall. He had snapped all of their newest shopping back to the apartment, except for the Simba toy which Jinx refused to stop hugging.

"We're meeting Alec now" Magnus said "We're having lunch together. Do you want Pizza?"

"What's that?" She asked curiously, turning her head slightly as she always did when she was confused.

"The best food ever!" Magnus announced "Come on! I'll show you"

Magnus took hold of her hand and together they made their way happily towards the pizza place where they were supposed to meet with Alec.

* * *

**This chapter was written by Nadiainklover :) **

**I had loads of fun while writing it! So I really hope you liked it! Please review and add to your favorites our story! :D Also, check out our other stories! **

**Thank you all!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks tyo everyone who reads and reviews our story! We are so incredibly happy that we reached the 33 reviews! And we really appreciate it :)**

**We really hope you like this chapter! We own nothing, though :P**

* * *

Jinx smiled as she was literally hopping to the pizza place. She smiled at her light up shoes happily with every step she took. She was having a ball with the new shoes and the batteries would most likely run out before they had a chance to be worn for more than a week.

Jinx seemed to be paying no attention to the people staring at her as she jumped up and down. She was being quiet, not screaming or yelling for things like other children, which was actually scaring the adults even more. Honestly, the quiet four-year-old kids were the ones that got into the most trouble at times. Jinx's head was suddenly looking in every which way as they got to the pizza place that seemed to be buzzing with activity. Her round blue eyes suddenly spotted what she was looking for. Actually, who she was looking for.

Alec did not seem to be in a good mood and since they were trying so hard to cheer her up, Jinx wanted to cheer him up as well.

"Can I give Alec a hug?" Jinx asked Magnus who smirked at her thinking. This would be fun to watch.  
"Yes! I think he will like that very much" he replied letting Jinx go.

The little girl took off running towards Alec. It was times like these where she was glad she was short because that meant the blonde-haired man that was with Alec could not see her, which gave the girl more of a chance of surprising Alec. As she got closer though she heard them speaking in hushed tones about the asylum.

"I will talk to Magnus about it in another time Jace, but right now, him and I finally have a daughter of our own" he said almost pleading with Jace to not say anything about the asylum to any other member of the Lightwood family until he talked to Magnus.  
"Alec the longer we keep this a secret the more your father is going to question her in front of the Clave." Jace said clearly worried.

Jinx decided now was her chance and she jumped and latched on to Alec giggling.

"Alec! Alec! Alec! Alec look! Magnus bought me light up shoes!" she said to him causing the blue-eyed man to laugh as he swung her around. he had to admit he had not heard her sneak up on him it was actually interesting. As she kicked her feet, he notices the light up shoes and smiled at her kissing her head.  
"I see that! So did you have fun with Magnus?" he asked as they moved to sit at the table.

He decided to sit the girl on his lap. She did not seem to mind as she chatted away and went into every single detail about their shopping trip, even showing him the Simba that he vaguely remembered due to a movie night with Magnus. Alec smiled at Magnus as the warlock gave him a peck on the lips.

"She was a better angel than Jace, that's for sure," Magnus whispered into Alec ear as the blue-eyed male rolled his eyes at his husband.

It did not seem to matter how old he and Jace got, they still butted heads every chance they got. Alec held on to Jinx as she played and chatted, but when the server came up, she was quiet and hiding in Alec's chest, trying not to be seen. Magnus ordered Jinx a milk shake and the waiter left them alone as Alec coaxed the girl back out of her shell.

"I never want you to mention how you think Clary has me whipped ever again after this" Jace said.

He was the only one that could see that the girl had them wrapped around her little finger. Alec just glared at Jace and when the food came Alec helped Jinx cut her pizza. He was about to do it for her, but then thought about teaching it to her instead. She caught on rather quickly. She nibbled away the pizza like a bunny it was cute to see her look like a normal kid. After a while Jinx asked if she could go wash her hands. Alec was thankful they sat close to the bathroom she had to go so they could watch her.

"Now are you two going to tell me what you found or am I going to have to go to the asylum myself?" Magnus threaten them. His green eyes glowing through his contacts.  
Alec sighed as he told Magnus "There were hundreds of bodies down their human, downworlder, shadowhunter, and the parts of things. Magnus it was untouched by the blast that happened down there. We think Jinx might have caused the explosion a few months ago. You did say that the right amount of stress and built up energy in a warlock could cause a lot of damage. Do you think she could have?" he asked the last part worriedly  
"From what I have seen, her magic is advance for her age. But to have that much control over what to destroy and what not to destroy is a bit of a stretch." Magnus said as Jinx came back, hands slightly wet from washing them since she could not reach the paper towels.  
Jace smirked at the little girl "So the shorty is even more special than-"

Suddenly Jace could not talk anymore. he was opening his mouth but no words were being formed and that's when Alec noticed that Jace's tongue had disappeared. He looked into Jace coke cup to see his tongue flipping around in the soda.

"Magnus quick the waiter is coming" Alec said as Magnus stopped laughing long enough to give the blonde boy his tongue back. Magnus took Jinx from Alec lap as the boy check his adoptive brother out.

"Jinx we don't remove peoples tongues okay it's not nice." Alec scolded Jinx  
"But Magnus said that you make mean people stop talking! He was being mean" the little girl protested causing Magnus to start chuckling again until Alec gave him the look.  
"Dear Alec makes people who cause you nightmares stop talking," he said trying to rephrase it so this would not happen again.  
"I'm sorry," Jinx said pouting softly and not even Jace could say no because she was doing the puppy dog eyes.

Jace sighed as he looked at the girl again thinking he would cave in this one time and never again, it did make his whole mouth taste like soda. "It's fine."  
"Jace you are lucky she put it in soda and not alcohol." Alec said sighing.  
"Actually I think he is lucky because I would have sent his tongue to the toilets" Magnus smirked softly as his eyes glistened.

* * *

**This chapter was written by PhantomxK :D**

**Please leave your reviews below and let us know what you think of our story :) Also favorite and follow!**

**Thank you all!**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER! :D **

**Thanks to everyone who reads and supports out story! You guys are amazing!**

**We own nothing**

* * *

"Jinx darling, come on" Magnus spoke from the kitchen as he saw Jinx sitting on the living room watching The Lion King on the TV

"But the movie is not over!" She whined her eyes not leaving the screen

"You promised you would get ready five minutes ago" Magnus continued

"Five more minutes…please?" The little girl pleaded

"Sorry sweetie" Magnus approached her and turned off the TV making Jinx pout "We have to get ready now"

"Why do we have to get ready?" Jinx pouted but let herself be lifted by Magnus who settled her against his hip

"We're visiting Alec's family" Magnus said

"Uncle Jace and Aunty Izzy?" Jinx asked as Magnus carried her towards her room

"And Uncle Simon and Aunty Clary" Magnus said "As well as Clary's parents and Alec's parents"

"But…where is Alec?" Jinx asked as Magnus placed her down on her bed

"He's out with uncle Jace and aunty Izzy" Magnus answered "He'll be back soon and then we have to leave"

Jinx nodded and observed as Magnus went through her closet looking for something nice for her to wear. Magnus had already dressed up and put up his make-up. He knew he had to be ready before Alec arrived or else they would leave late…or leave before Magnus could get his whole image ready. Whichever the option was, it made Magnus shudder with the idea of facing the Lightwood's wrath if they were late…or having to show up without make-up.

And now he just needed to get Jinx ready. Truth be told, Magnus wasn't too fond of the idea of taking Jinx to the institute and introducing her to everyone. Not because he didn't like them. After being with Alec for such a long time, they all had grown to become part of their family. But this was his daughter they were talking about. The little girl that had come into their lives damaged just a couple of days ago. The girl who had taken all of their attention and they cared deeply for, the same girl who still had nightmares and walked into their room in the middle of the night because he was scared, the girl who trusted so very few people.

"Can I wear the blue one?" Jinx asked as Magnus held two shirts in his hands

"Well, of course you can" Magnus smiled at her and gave her the shirt she had chosen "What do you say about the white skirt?"

"With the pants under?" Jinx asked nervously

"Of course!" Magnus answered with another smile.

"And my light-up shoes!" Jinx exclaimed running towards where all her shoes were and taking the sky blue tennis.

Magnus gave her green and sky blue stripped leggings to wear under the skirt and helped Jinx dress up. Once she was dressed Magnus started to brush her hair, which was tangled.

"Can you make it pretty?" Jinx asked as Magnus brushed her black hair

"Your hair is already pretty" Magnus told her sweetly

"But I want it more pretty!" Jinx exclaimed happily

"How about I braid it?" Magnus asked

"No! You can't braid it" Jinx said shaking her head

"Why not?" Magnus asked with mock offend

"Because it gets loose and it's not as pretty as the braid Alec does" Jinx said with a matter-of-fact tone of voice

"Well…why don't you ask Alec to braid your hair once he comes home?" Magnus asked with a chuckle

"Okay!" Jinx said happily jumping down of her bed and turned to grin at Magnus while he put her hair brush away.

Suddenly, they heard the front door unlock and open. When they heard the door get closed and footsteps walking inside the apartment. Jinx gasped and turned to look at Magnus with wide eyes, a smile spreading across her face. Magnus smiled back and told her to go. Jinx squealed happily and ran towards the front room where Alec was just taking off his coat and boots.

"Alec!" Jinx cried running towards her father, her eyes wide open and jumping into his arms as he opened his as well.

"Hello baby girl!" Alec cooed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around making her squeal and laugh happily "How are you doing?"

"I'm great!" Jinx answered with a big smile "I watched the Lion King two times...and then Magnus helped me get dressed"

"You look beautiful" Alec praised her making her giggle some more

"Can you braid my hair?" Jinx asked sweetly "Magnus wanted to do it…but he can't do it" She whispered the last part and giggled some more

"I can do it!" Magnus exclaimed walking into the room "You just can't appreciate my magnificent work"

"You are being silly" Jinx giggled

Alec laughed and put Jinx back on the floor so he could greet his husband properly. He pecked Magnus on the lips softly and then Jinx dragged him towards her room so he could braid her hair. He made a small thin braid and then pinned it around her head so it looked like a small diadem. She smiled happily at her hair and thanked Alec with a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Alec then took a quick shower and dressed up and together they made their way towards the institute. Once they reached it Jinx held tightly onto Alec's and Magnus's hands, looking at the big building with wide scared eyes.

"It's alright sweetie" Magnus said gently.

Alec smiled down at Jinx and knocked at the door. He no longer lived here so he felt the need to knock instead of just walking opened the door and greeted them happily.

"Aunty Izzy!" Jinx exclaimed happily, letting go of her parent's hands and running into Izzy's arms.

"Hello there Jinx!" Izzy said hugging her niece tightly "You look fantastic today!"

"Thank you!" Jinx beamed happily.

Izzy then let them all inside and lead the way towards the living room where the rest already were. Once Jinx saw all the people she jumped down of Izzy's arms and ran towards Alec, who was the last one to walk into the room. She lifted her hands up, asking silently for him to carry her. Alec understood immediately and lifted her up, settling her down securely against his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, whishing she would go unnoticed by everyone.

"Come on Jinx" Alec said gently "Come greet everyone"

"I don't wanna" She mumbled against his shoulder, tightening her hold around him

"It's alright" Alec whispered "They won't hurt you"

"Y-You'll stay here? With me?" Jinx asked fearfully as she looked up

"I'm not going anywhere" Alec promised.

Jinx nodded and turned in his arms to face everyone. She saw Magnus first and he gave her an encouraging smile, moving to stand near them. Jinx felt much safer with both of her parents close to her and so she looked at everyone.

Clary, Simon, Luke, and Jocelyn introduced themselves and Jinx greeted them shyly and quietly. Alec noticed that neither of his parents were there, which made him a bit sad but glad at the same time. His relationship with his father wasn't the best, and even though everything had gotten better with his mother, it was still a bit forced. They moved to take a seat on the sofas while Magnus chatted away with Luke and Jocelyn. Jinx had climbed out of Alec's arms and moved towards Clary who was playing happily with her.

Jinx squealed happily as Clary tickled her and in the attempt of running away, Jinx knocked against Maryse who had just walked inside the room. Jinx fell to the floor with a loud pump and knocked a chair over. Everyone turned silent as they noticed what happened. Suddenly Jinx started to cry and Alec and Magnus rushed towards their daughter, making sure she was alright.

"Someone should teach that child not to run around the house" Maryse said sternly.

Magnus turned to glare at Maryse and was about to snap back at her, but one single look from his husband told him not to.

Alec lifted Jinx in his arms once more and she nuzzled against his chest, tears running down her cheeks as sobs wrecked her small body.

"Shh…it's alright, you're alright" Alec whispered in her ear, rocking her gently "You're fine…I'm here. Shhh"

At the sight of the little girl crying into his son's arms, Maryse's face softened slightly. The little girl reminded her of Max and the only thought of it broke her heart.

"Is she alright?" Maryse asked

"She is" Alec nodded "It was just the shock"

"I'm glad" Maryse nodded and turned to look at Jinx, whose tears had stopped and was looking at her fearfully "Hello dear…I'm Maryse, your grandmother"

"Hello" Jinx said softly.

Suddenly Jinx hiccupped loudly. The little girl was surprised and covered her mouth with both of her hands. Then her body rocked up once more and she hiccupped. Everyone laughed at how adorable she was being. When Jinx hiccupped one third time their laughter was cut off with the scream of complete horror Jace let out. Everyone turned around to stare at Jace and started to laugh even louder than before.

Jace's hair had turned bubble gum pink. He glared at everyone who laughed until his eyes moved towards his Parabatai's who was trying hard not to laugh but failing.

"Stop laughing!" Jace roared and turned towards Magnus "Make her stop!"

"She's just a kid" Alec chuckled "She still can't control her powers"

"Change it back!" Jace exclaimed turning to look at Magnus who had taken a seat next to Izzy on the sofa and was laughing hysterically

"Oh no" Magnus shook his head still laughing "Too good to ruin"

"Change it back!" Jace cried desperately

Alec turned towards his husband and was about to ask him to change Jace's hair back to normal when Jinx hiccupped this time. Alec's voice died down on his mouth as he started laughing again when he noticed Jace's hair was now green.

Maryse shook her head, a small smirk on her face, and then turned towards Jinx who looked troubled with all the hiccups and what she had just made.

"Come on" Maryse said extending her arms towards her "I'll get you something to stop the hiccups and then you can have some ice-cream"

Jinx face lightened up at the mention of ice-cream and moved from Alec's arms towards Maryse. Alec's mom smiled sweetly at her granddaughter and then the both of them disappeared into the kitchen. Magnus had stopped laughing by then and just snapped his fingers making Jace's hair turn back to normal. The warlock turned to look at his husband a bit concerned of what had just happened, but Alec was just as confused.

"Don't look so surprised" Jace said bitterly "The first grandchild is always the favorite"

* * *

**This chapter was written by Nadiainklover**

**Sorry it took so long to update :P But here's the new chapter as is slightly longer than the others. I really hope you like it! Please review with your opinions about it :)**

**Thanks!**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter for you! thanks to everyone who takes the time to review! and also thanks to everyone who reads :) **

**We own nothing!**

* * *

Jinx had her ice cream and slowly started to open up more to everyone else. Izzy became highly aware that her niece had taken a liking to following her and Clary around like a little duck, something Jace did not approve of in the least. He swore up and down that Magnus would raise the girl to torment him and demanded Alec stopped the warlock before he lost his mind. Magnus had simply replied that Jace lost it the moment he was born. However, the fun and games had ended and the time came to the real reason they were at the Institute. Alec and Magnus had left their little girl with Izzy, Clary, and Simon who was teaching the kid about TV.  
Alec sighed as he shut the door of the library. He instantly regretted telling his mother and the others in the first place. Magnus, however, had told him that if they were going to finish the adoption, the Clave would frown upon them for keeping this a secret.

"I sent word and the Clave and each head went to the asylum to dig through the bodies. The Silent Brothers and a few warlocks are working on the bodies now." Maryse said to them as they sat around the table and then sighed. "However they want to bring Jinx in to 'talk' to her. They want to make sure that as she grows older her powers will not become an issue."

"They won't." Magnus said to her almost cutting her off. "You know as well as I do that they do not want to talk to a four year old. They want your husband to question her to see if she is the one that killed them. They need someone to blame and they are going to try and pin it on a four year old." Alec put a hand on Magnus to stop him from going any further than that.

"Magnus none of us like the idea of taking her to the glass city, but if the people she keeps describing keep turning up as victims they are going to look into it." Luke said trying to talk to the man.

"I don't like the idea either Magnus, but she said one person left her nightmares and so far we have identify and sent off one victim." Alec said rubbing his hand.

"I will talk to them and see if she can have one of you by her side when Robert questions her. For now through, we have a few weeks before that happens let's just have her get adjusted." Maryse said knowing Magnus hated the fact that she did not waited, as they had ask her, to tell the Clave.

"I want to know if she knows the faces of the people scaring her. If I can draw them, the Silent Brothers might be able to use that to help identify the rest of the victims." Jocelyn said to them and Maryse went back on a different topic.

"So have you finished the paperwork for the adoption so that it will be official? No cutting corners right?" She asked them, watching as Alec rubbed through her last question that was pointed at Magnus. Alec rubbed his head in frustration and Jace groaned.

"As soon as the light up midget tells them her birthday it will be done. She thinks it's a game so all she said is that her mom said it was snowing when she gave birth to her and Christmas decorations were up." Jace said to his adoptive mother.

"I went into the city today and they should be mailing us a list soon, but in the eyes of our world she is ours." Alec said. That is when they heard as crash from downstairs and they all ran down the steps to see what happen. "Izzy?" Alec called as they came downstairs.

"Everything's good. She was taking her nap and when she woke up Simon was a bit to close and she got spooked, that's all." She said as Simon was cleaning up the broken glass that Jinx had broken. Suddenly another squeal was heard and tiny footsteps came running out followed by a red head.

"Jinx slow down you are gonna get hurt." Clary yelled as they came down the steps and Jinx launched herself at Magnus. Thankfully, Magnus caught the hyperactive child who was bouncing up and down in Magnus arms.

"Daddy! Papa! Look my at eyes! They look like Daddy's!" The world seemed to freeze as the little girl called Magnus and Alec those names. Jinx seemed to notice that there was tension and stop her bouncing so everyone could see the blue cat like eyes staring at everyone. "What's wrong? did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Magnus recovered first as he smiled at the little girl in his arms as he kissed her head "Nope baby girl. Now let me see those eyes of yours, okay?" he said as he sat down and had her follow the blue spark on his finger.

"Well Magnus?" Alec asked worried that she was sick. As he finally recovered and knelt next to his daughter who climbed into his arms as he hugged her into his chest.

"Well people can't question she is not our daughter. It's rare but in some cases if the warlock demon parent did not have a strong mark the child would not inherit it, but place with another warlock the child can adapt to obtain that warlock's mark." Magnus explained and he seemed so proud of the little girl in his arms that disappeared once she saw it was snowing.

"Look! Look! It's snowing!" Jinx said getting up and going to the window.

"Kid, it's winter-ow hey" Jace yelled as Clary hit him "What was that for?" he asked her.

"For being a jerk, Mister! You are not going to talk back to a four year old who is excited about snow" Clary said.

Jinx was already running outside and Alec was going after her with her jacket. Magnus smirked at them, snapping his fingers to make it snow even more. As he followed behind his husband smiling he watched as Jinx landed on ice but shifted her weight to slide and not fall. Magnus had to laugh at the look on Alec's face "She has been watching you train love" he said. Snapping again the girl was in her jacket and now boots so not to ruin her tennis. Jinx smiled as they all began to play in the snow. Clary of course was still upset at Jace and talked to Izzy in to starting a snowball fight. In other words, it was everyone against Jace. Maryse was inside making dinner for everyone and Jinx came in once she was too cold to keep playing.

* * *

**This chapter was written by PhantomxK**

**We really hope you liked it! Please leave your reviews below and favorite and follow our story :)**

**A quick note from Nadiainklover:  
****I started working on my own original story and it would mean the world to me if you read it!  
Here's the link: .com**

**Just change the "." for actual dots :$ Please like and leave notes or something to let me know you read it and tell me what you think about it! Also share with anyone who you think would like to read it. Your support means the world to me :)**

**Thank you all!**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter! Thanks for all your amazing reviews! you make our world go round ;) **

**We own nothing!**

* * *

A few days had gone by since the visit at the institute. Jinx had grown quiet fond of everyone in the family. She was still a bit hesitant at times, like when anyone tried to carry her, or when they talked about her life before she met Alec and Magnus. Jinx had been really happy when she found out about their job, though. To know all of them fought against those who formed Jinx's nightmares made her feel safe.

She still had nightmares. They happened more often than not, but Alec and Magnus were always there for her. Alec and Magnus had grown used to being waken up in the middle of the night by Jinx, who would climb into their bed and lay between both of them. It was alright for both of them. It made them feel good that they could keep her nightmares away by being next to her. The fact that she now saw them as their parents was much more than what they could ever ask for, and they were incredibly grateful for that. That's why they always tried to do anything under their power to make sure Jinx was happy.

That is why Alec was awake at two in the morning sitting on the edge of Jinx's bed while trying to make her go to sleep again. He had been awoken half an hour ago by the sound of soft sobs coming from Jinx's room across the hall from their room. After years of Shadowhunter training his senses were always active, even when asleep. He was a very light sleeper because of that. Magnus had been working really hard the previous day, leaving early to meet some clients and getting back home until after dinner only to collapse on their bed and fall asleep instantly. Alec had decided Magnus needed some rest and had decided to check on Jinx by himself. It had been a hard task to untangle himself from Magnus's tight grip on his waist without waking the warlock, but after managing to do it he rushed towards his daughter's room.

He found her hiding under her covers, her body shaking as sobs overtook her, fat tears running down her cheeks. He had tried to make his presence known as clear as he could before speaking so he wouldn't scare the little girl more.

"Hey baby girl" Alec said softly as he approached the bed carefully "What's wrong?"

"Make them go away!" Jinx cried miserably making Alec's heart break "They won't leave…a-and they didn't let me move…make it stop!"

"Hey, hey…calm down" Alec said sitting next to her in the edge of the bed "There's nothing here…everything is alright"

"The monsters are gone?" Jinx asked sounding hopeful but was too afraid to come out of the covers

"There are no monsters here" Alec assured her gently

"You scared them away?" Jinx asked lifting the edge of her covers so she could look up at her father

"Of course" Alec told her with a smile "I always will…nothing will hurt you"

Jinx looked at Alec, trying to figure out if what he was telling him was true. After a moment she pulled herself up slightly and now the covers reached her shoulders. Her whole head was out from under the covers now and she looked carefully around the room. After seeing that there was nothing in there but both of them, she relaxed turning to look up at Alec and smiling softly. Alec smiled back at her warmly.

"Now that there's nothing here to hurt you" Alec spoke standing up "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Please don't leave me!" Jinx exclaimed reaching out to take Alec by his shirt and holding tightly

"I'm not going anyways" Alec said seeing the complete look of horror in the girl's face "I'm here with you…I'm not leaving"

"Stay with me?" Jinx asked, her voice soft and fearful that made his heart break

Many times Alec had been amazed at how smart Jinx was. For being a girl of only four years old, she was rather clever. She could understand things not many kids could, she had an open mind that would amaze anyone, and she would often speak as a much older girl. But it was time like this, times like this one, that made Alec realize that even if Jinx was smarter than a mundane for her warlock heritage, she was still just a little girl.

"Of course I'll stay with you" Alec answered sitting back down next to her and kissing her on top of her head "I'll always stay with you"

"Thank you" Jinx yawned and curled against Alec's side, using his lap as a pillow. After a couple of minutes she was out as a light.

The next morning Magnus woke up alone in bed. He groaned when the sun started to leak through the window. He rolled around in bed and extended his arm towards the other side of the bed, expecting to hug Alec closer to his body. However, his arm fell flat against the mattress. Magnus woke up instantly, sitting up and looking around the room trying to find Alec. When he couldn't find him, he started to get worried. Alec almost never woke up before him, at least not anymore…on the early stages of their relationship, when they had just started dating and had kept it a secret, Alec would be up and out of the apartment early. Magnus had been used to waking up alone in bed…but not now. Not anymore. Alec didn't live in the Institute anymore. He didn't have to leave early, and he barely left for a mission so early and not without letting Magnus know he was leaving.

The warlock stood up and put on a green silk robe. He walked towards the kitchen and then to the living room, but Alec wasn't there. The bathroom's door was open and Alec was clearly not there either. Magnus frowned then, getting more confused and worried with the minute. He then approached Jinx's room's door. He opened it slowly as if not to wake the little girl yet. His worries disappeared instantly, and instead his heart warmed at the sight in front of him.

Jinx and Alec were lying together. Alec was resting against the hardwood of Jinx's bed, his head rolling to one side and Magnus knew instantly it would hurt as soon as he woke up. One of his hands was falling over his side and the other was tightly placed around Jinx who was resting against him. She was laying her head on his lap. Both of them had small smiles as they slept.

Magnus took out his phone and snapped a quick photo before approaching them both. He leaned against Alec and kissed his forehead, making his stir and wake up instantly, which made Jinx wake up as well.

"Wake up sunshines!" Magnus grinned happily at both of them "Time to face the day"

"Noooo!" Jinx whined at the same time that Alec groaned for his stiff neck.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head at the two most important people in his life. He moved towards Jinx dresser and took out the clothes she would wear for the day. When he was finished, he turned back towards Alec and Jinx, who had decided to continue sleeping. Alec was not lying down completely on the bed, his head resting on Jinx's pillow while the little girl was curled against Alec's chest. Magnus wanted nothing more than to let them sleep forever, but sadly they had stuff to do today.

"Alright, if you're not up at the count of three I'm throwing cold water at both of you" Magnus said in his 'father' voice.

"Five more minutes" Alec whined, wrapping his arms tightly against Jinx who giggled and tried to get up

"Come on Pappa!" She trying to shake Alec "We have to get up!"

Alec groaned once more but opened his eyes. Jinx was grinning down at him and that made him grin back. He then flipped them around and started to tickle Jinx who burst out laughing.

"Nooo!" Jinx cried "D-Daddy! Heeeeelp!"

"Fear not my dear princess!" Magnus cried "I'll save you from the tickling villain!"

Magnus then snatched Jinx away from Alec, lifting her up by her waist. Jinx burst out laughing and soon they were all laughing too.

When they managed to calm down, Magnus announced they should get ready and eat breakfast because they needed to leave. After eating some cereal, Jinx dressed up with Magnus's help, and the three of them made their way towards the Institute.

"Alexander! Magnus!" Maryse exclaimed as they walked inside the library "So glad you could make it"

"We had no other option" Magnus murmured but stopped when Alec elbowed him

"And how's my granddaughter doing?" Maryse asked smiling at Jinx

"Fine, thank you" Jinx smiled brightly, remembering to use the modals Alec and Magnus had been teaching her

"Alexander. Warlock Bane" Robert Lightwood greeted them with a small nod

"Father" Alec nodded back, staring coldly at his father.

No matter how hard they had tried to work it out, Robert had never truly accepted his relationship with Magnus…or him being gay for that matter. For Robert, he had lost both of his sons. Alec didn't care anymore…at least, not as much as he used to all those years ago.

"So this is the warlock you found?" Robert questioned looking at Jinx with a raised eyebrow

"Her name is Jinx!" Magnus snapped

"A name worthy of a downworlder" Robert sneered, making Jinx hide against Alec's neck since he was the one carrying her.

"She's our daughter" Alec snapped back

"Robert, I think that's enough" Maryse spoke.

Suddenly the library's doors opened and a Silent Brother walked inside. Jinx gasped at the sight of the strange man and tried to hide even more against Alec. Alec rubbed her back, whispering in her ear that everything was alright.

"_The council is ready" _The Silent Brother spoke, his voice sounding inside everyone's head

"What exactly is going to happen?" Magnus questioned

"The council will question the warlock girl about what happened in the asylum" Robert spoke

"I fear…" Maryse started looking at Magnus and at Alec "Neither of you can be present while the questioning is happening"

* * *

**This chapter was written by Nadiainklover! and I really hope you liked it ;) **

**The next chapter will come sooner than this one did...so yeah! Probably on the weekend ;) Please leave your reviews and add this story to your follows and favorites! :D **

**Also, thanks for everyone who asked about the link of my story! :D  
Fanfiction did not let me publish the link correctly -' So I'm just telling you, my username is "aidandardon" and it's on tumblr...so you know how to write the URL :) The story is called "Stories on Walls!"  
****Please check it out! Leave notes! Like it, reblog it, and do whatever! :D Your support will be much appreciated :D**

**Thanks!**

**xX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter! thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited our story! We really appreciate it :)**

**We own nothing, by the way**

* * *

Jinx cried weakly as she looked around at them "I didn't hurt them…they said you guys would come…..that you would send help….but you left them there! you left them there and even when normal people couldn't see them they said you would come….You would come and make them stop" she said. Hot tears ran down her face as she was crying weakly. One of the Silent Brothers came over and knelt down.

"Show them" he echoed in to her mind as she looked at him and took his head and he let everyone see what truly happen in the asylum.

-Flashback -

Jinx was tiny and it was easy to see she was nothing but bones. She walked through the hall, holding a blanket close to her body as she made her way to her mother's room. There was a thunderstorm happening and through she could not see it, the walls of the building shook with the rumbles of the thunder. The little girl reached up high to touch the knob that was just out of her reach.

The sound of something splashing reached her ears as she turned and looked. There was a boy a little older than her. He had broken glasses and black messy hair that was dripping from the blood that drained down his face. The older Jinx knew him as Max Lightwood, but to the her younger self, he was someone tall enough to reach the door knob that her tiny hands and arms couldn't reach.

"Hi, can you help me? I want to see my mommy I'm scared." She said to the boy who shook his head at her and wrote on the wall.

'Don't go in there.'

Jinx looked at him holding her blanket tighter as she looked at the boy

"Open the door!" she yelled. Max shook his head, but opened it and she turn to see it crack. She turned her head around to say thank you, but the boy was not there. Jinx walked in to the room but stop seeing the doctors around her mother's body.

"Mommy" Jinx squeaked. The doctors turn to her and glared.  
"Jinx! it is past lights out" The doctor said as the girl moved away.  
"What about Mommy? Why are you all around mommy? You said you were finished with her medicine today" The little girl's voice began to tremble. As she noticed the burn marks on her mother "Why is mommy hurt?"  
"Daniel shut the brat up!" One doctor hissed and the one that had been walking towards her began to bend down to pick her up. Jinx ran, her tiny legs shaking as she ran back towards her room. However now she was so scared she got lost. She turned to the door and shut it as she ran down the steps, her body shaking as she cried.

Suddenly she slipped on something wet and sticky. Blood.  
Jinx's head whipped around, round blue eyes wide at all the body parts around her, but one was still alive and moving on a table. She ran over to him and began to untie him. He seemed like a strong man that could help her mommy.

Jinx had no idea why she was helping a Shadowhunter. He gave her a wicked grin he was missing teeth and the girl seem so scares

"Please the bad men! They hurt my mommy! you got help me get help." She said to him.

The man laughed as he saw his ticket out "Okay little warlock but first you got to do things for me" he said as the girl nodded.

She quickly did everything the Shadowhunter told her to do and in return the Shadowhunter told her how to use her gift, telling her about the Clave and about how she could use her powers. The man was getting stronger using the small child as a way to build up his strength to break out and he also planned to leave her behind. When he was ready, he set up the plan of escape. Jinx would come down and untie him like she always did and he would make a portal to the institute and get them help. Everything went well and the Clave watched as the girl waited until lights out before she walked down the steps. However, things did not run as smoothly as in the plan. When she got there the doctors were cutting the man open and he was screaming in agony.

"Tell us what you and the girl are and we will let you go! leave the girl behind, you monsters abandon each other all the time right?." The doctor sneered and the hunter spat at him.  
"Don't you dare put me in the class with her dirty blooded line" he said as he screamed as they shoved his steele into his belly button. Jinx shook her head and ran away and when she got to her room Max was there as she cried.

"He lied. He was not my friend at all! he wanted to hurt me too" she said weakly as she climbed under her bed. The boy never talked to her. He never said a word to her as he laid there under the bed with he,r he wrote on the ground.

'It will change soon. It will change. there is a powerful warlock that my family knows he will help you.'

"But when I am scared the others keep saying the Clave will find us and they will help me. But what if they kill me too? What if they hurt me? I am so sleepy I don't want to wait anymore. I'm scared and I want my mommy" she said to the boy crying as he went to touch her cheek but his hand went right through her. "The medicine hurts too. Everything hurts. I wish it would stop! I just wish it would stop" she muttered  
Max disappeared after that and the doctor came in. He was a tall bulky figure that had bright blonde hair and honey color eyes

"Jinx it is time for your medicine" the man spoke as if the medicine would help. As he got down and ripped her out from under the bed. Her body began to wiggle as she screamed and yelled causing the other patients in the asylum to yell and scream as well. The doctor gave her a sharp slap on the back "None of that! You know better! Now be a good girl Jinx" he said as he laid her on the sliver table.

Jinx began to scream and cry as they put the cap on her "Stop! they are real! They are! Why don't you believe me!?" she yelled and her voice broke. Huge gray eyes seemed to be bloodshot from tears that streamed down her face.

Max disappeared and the vision changed to that of one that had been haunting Magnus since he first healed the child.

The doctor smiled "Now Jinx you are being a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished. Dr. Adams set the voltage to 4. Alright Jinx are you ready?" he said through he did not care. He enjoyed seeing the girl scream, but tonight she was not going to take it. She used the power of the machine to break her of her binds as she let her magic flow.

"YOU WON'T HURT ME OR ANYONE AGAIN!" she screamed as she began to destroy the place and the explosion went off.

That was it. She had destroyed everything. As she stood there covered in blood, she went down to where she met the Shadowhunter. She found his hand and looked at it.

"Your people did not come to help us so I saved myself" she said dropping the hand.

She watched as the werewolves' and other creatures' ghosts began to disappear. Jinx went up to a wolf and stopped him "Why aren't the people with the tattoos following you?" she asked.  
"Because they are going to be stuck here till the clave comes to get them. They need to have a special burial, but for the rest of us kid…You save us from limbo. You are gonna find a family that will love you one day." He said as he too disappeared.

-End of flashback-

"They were happy, but the other people wouldn't leave me alone. They kept attacking and possessing people. They would do bad things with my body like how the doctors touched me." She said as she was now balling harder as she looked at Robert Lightwood.  
"So you admit to killing humans" he said to her and Jinx looked at him shock as the Clave went into whispers.  
"I want my daddy and Papa" she said to him.  
"Answer me"  
"No! No wonder Max said he love grandmom, aunt Izzy, Uncle Jace, and Papa more! you are mean and stupid!" she yelled back at him.  
"Why you filthy-" Robert rose his hand to strike the child and everyone in the hall tense.  
"Robert Lightwood that is enough! This is going against the accords! We have seen what the child has done. She is a four-year-old child, not a criminal." The warlock representative said. "What killing we did see was out of defense and according to the Accords that is acceptable. I say we return the child to parents, but only if Magnus Bane agrees to start training the child to control her powers and we test her" the others quickly began to agree with that. As the Representative looked to above Robert to his boss with an icy look "He has traumatize the child enough if you keep this up her powers might spike up." She turned to Robert "Would you have questioned your daughter or any of your comrade's children this way?" she asked him.

Robert glared at the woman as he nodded to let Magnus and Alec come and gather the child.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone turned to look as Magnus and Alec walked inside. Jinx soon ran towards them as she saw them. Jinx cried and sobbed into Magnus chest as Alec glared at his father with pure hate

"You are worse than any demon I have fought with Jace. To take the anger you harbor towards me and raise your hand against a child. We call demons monsters but the only monster I see is the man who I share genes with." Alec said and he walked away as he thought of one thing and one thing only. 'What happens if Magnus' father decides to pay us a visit?'

Jinx looked at Robert with a glare "Max never loved you" she said to him. Robert lost it as he went to strike the girl but Jinx eyes glowed and a suddenly Alec and Magnus were at the Institute.

Jinx groaned "I do not feel good" she whispered passing out.  
"Did she just portal us?" Alec asked

* * *

**This chapter was written by PhantomxK :)**

**Please leave your reviews below! and follow and favorite! :) **

**Thank you!**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus and Alec had decided they should start with Jinx's training as soon as possible. The little girl was still upset and a bit shaken up about everything that had happened at the questioning, but she needed to learn how to control her powers before something bad happened. They were hesitant at the thought. Jinx was just a little girl who needed love and protection. She shouldn't be worried about being chased by demons, or ghosts in her mirror, or being scared of people. She should be watching Disney movies, dancing happily around the living room, and just being a normal happy girl. It pained them to have to train Jinx at such young age.

After she had teleported them from the Institute to their house, Jinx had collapsed. After figuring out what had happened, Alec had freaked out at seeing his daughter unconscious. Magnus had reassured him she was just exhausted. Opening a portal was something warlocks could not control at such an early age. They usually spent years practicing the spells and even centuries before they could use it to transport more than one person. The fact that Jinx had been able to do it so early in her life and been able to teleport the three of them safely at their house showed how powerful Jinx was. They knew it meant she would have to grow up much faster than she should once she started training, but there was no way around it. It needed to be done or everything would just get more complicated.

However, things were not being easy with Jinx. She didn't want to train, scared of what would happen. She had always been afraid of using her powers ever since she discovered them. Nothing good happened when she used them, and she didn't want hurt anyone, especially not Alec or Magnus. She would cry for hours when they told her it was time to train. She would finally agree to do it once Alec promised to be there to protect her. Jinx knew Magnus could do magic like her, and she wanted to be control it like he could. But Alec's work was to defend the world from the monsters that hunter her. She needed to feel his protection.

Two days after the questioning at the Institute, Jinx found herself sitting in front of the TV on the living room watching some cartoons while cuddling with Chairman Meow. Magnus was getting ready for their training together. Every day before training he had to transform his study into a training center with a lot of protection spells so Jinx's powers wouldn't affect anything or anyone in the building.

Jinx jumped in her seat in fright as someone banged at the door. She held Chairman Meow tightly against her chest and stared at the door with wide eyes. The banging continued and someone was screaming on the other side, which scared her even more. She was about to call for Alec and Magnus when the door burst open and someone walked inside.

Jace walked inside Alec's house as soon as he noticed the door was open. And emergency call had come through, apparently some demons had decided to come out in the light and terrorize some kid's school. The Shadowhunter stopped right in front of the door when he heard a high-pitched scream coming from the living room. He turned around instantly, ready to fight whatever was in there, when he noticed it was only Jinx hugging Magnus's cat tightly against her chest.

"Hey kid" Jace said walking towards her but Jinx took a step backwards "What's your problem? It's only me-"

Jace extended his hand towards Jinx, trying to touch the top of her hair but she screamed once more in complete terror. Suddenly the lights started to flicker and Jace was thrown against the wall on the other side of the room. He groaned as he collided against the wall, slipping to the floor and having his air knocked out.

Suddenly Magnus and Alec ran into the room hearing Jinx's screams. Alec had a seraph blade in his arms, ready to attack whoever was hurting his daughter. Magnus had small flames dancing on his hands, but he soon rushed towards Jinx who was now crying on the floor. Chairman Meow took his chance to escape as soon as Magnus approached them. The warlock took his daughter in his arms and started to hush her, trying to calm her down.

"Jace!" Alec exclaimed as soon as his parabatai stood up "By the angel, what happened here?!"

"I don't know!" Jace snapped "The little frea-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Magnus snapped at Jace

"Whatever" Jace rolled his eyes "She freaked out and threw me against the wall…I thought you were training her?"

"We are!" Alec rolled his eyes putting his seraph blade away "You shouldn't have barged in without knocking"

"I knocked!" Jace exclaimed "But you didn't answer…so I walked in"

"Well you scared her!" Alec snapped with a frown

"She's traumatized enough with having to see your face, don't make it worse" Magnus frowned, hugging Jinx tightly against his chest

"Oh ha ha" Jace rolled his eyes at the warlock "Anyways…Alec we have to go"

"What? Why?" Alec frowned

"Emergency call" Jace shrugged "So suit up, take your arch, and let's go!"

"I can't leave" Alec said looking between his husband and daughter and his brother "Jinx's training is about to start"

"Magnus can train her" Jace said with a wave of his hand

"She needs me here, Jace" Alec tried to explain

"Dude, we need you to fight" Jace answered "You'll be back soon…"

Alec hesitated for a moment and turned to look at Magnus desperately. The warlock just rolled his eyes, but nodded. Alec smiled gently at his husband and rushed towards their room to put on his gear.

As he rushed back out and ready to leave with Jace, Jinx ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Please don't go" She mumbled against him.

"I won't be gone for long" Alec answered gently, kneeling in front of her and wrapping his arms around her to hug her

"But you promised to be here when I trained" She cried

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Alec promised now "I'm sorry I can't be here…but nothing is going to happen to you. You have Daddy with you"

"What if the monsters come back?" She asked fearfully

"then Daddy with fight them off" Alec said "I'm not the only one who can fight them…plus, I'll be fighting some monsters now so they don't hurt anyone else"

"Will you come back for dinner?" she asked pulling herself away from him

"I promise"

Jinx nodded softly and then ran towards Magnus. She eyed Jace carefully, trying to decide if she should trust him or not. After everything that had happened, she didn't want to be with anyone else than her parents.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Alec said to Magnus as he approached them

"Please be careful" Magnus pleaded

"I will" Alec promised with a smile. He then leaned in to kiss Magnus's lips softly and kissed Jinx's forehead.

"Enough family-time" Jace rolled his eyes "We have to leave NOW!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Alec rolled his eyes and then left with one final smile towards his family.

Alec didn't come back for dinner. In fact, he came back many hours later. He had managed to text Magnus earlier telling him he would not make it for dinner. Apparently, the demons at the school had leaded them towards a nest in the outsides of New York. They had to go there and get rid of it before any of those demons attacked the city again.

But now Alec was finally home and he could get some rest. He felt guilty for not coming for dinner. He knew Jinx would be upset and he would make sure to apologize and make it up for her in the morning. But now, he just needed to take a shower and then go to bed, curled up against Magnus.

He pushed the door open with his key and stepped inside the house as quietly as he could. He closed the door and turned towards the hallway that leads to the rooms. He stopped mid-track when he saw the figure of his daughter curled up in a ball on Chairman's bed on the door that lead towards the living room. The cat was curled up just next to her, but he opened his eyes when he noticed Alec's presence. Chairman stood up, stretched with a loud yawn, and then moved towards Alec and started to purr and rub against his legs.

Alec chuckled and leaned down to stroke the cat behind his ears.

"Go get Magnus" Alec whispered to the cat.

As if Chairman could understand him, the cat walked away from Alec and down the hallway towards Magnus's and Alec's room. A couple of minutes later, Magnus stumbled into the room looking obviously sleepy. Alec had moved closer to Jinx, but didn't dare to touch her because he was still filled with dirt and demon ichor.

"Alec?" Magnus asked huskily "What's going on?"

"I just came" Alec whispered "And found Jinx sleeping next to the Chairman"

"What is she doing here?" Magnus frowned "I put her in bed just after dinner"

"She probably moved here to wait for me when you were already asleep" Alec shrugged "I'm sorry for waking you, but I still have ichor all over me. Could you carry her to her room?"

"Yes, of course" Magnus nodded and bent down to carry Jinx.

Once he was done, Magnus walked back to his room and noticed Alec was now taking a shower. Magnus yawned and moved under the covers of their bed. He had just started to fall asleep, when he felt the bed move and suddenly Alec was next to him.

"How are you?" Magnus mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist to bring him closer "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine" Alec told him "Just go to sleep…we'll talk in the morning"

"Mm kay…love you"

* * *

**This chapter was written by Nadiainklover :)**

**So PhantomxK and me decided to make something! It has been really hard for us to update quickly, mostly because PhantomxK is in college and I'm on my Senior year! so we've come to an agreement. We'll update this fanfiction every Friday. That way you'll have a new chapter each week, and we'll be more relaxed about everything! So it's a win-win situation ;)**

**So yeah! Please review! and wait 'till next Friday ;)**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**It is Friday, and as promised here is a new chapter! Thanks for those you reviewed! We really hope you like this chapter :)**

**we own nothing**

* * *

Jinx woke up earlier the next day. She was sleepy but she wanted her father. As she climbed out of bed, she heard clanking of pots in the kitchen. Jinx bit her lip seeing Alec's bow and one arrow. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to make it move. She inched closer to the kitchen when she heard Jace and Izzy talking. "I'm telling you Izzy, it's not a good idea. Robert royally screwed up all the hard work they had done to make things better for Jinx. I scared the s*** out of her even when she realize it was me." He said to his adopted sister.

Izzy sighed as she stopped looking for the coffee and looked at Jace "I know, I'm upset about it too. And according to mom, Dad was not even supposed to question her. It was actually supposed to be the warlock rep and Shadowhunter trained in child psychology." She said as she saw the bow and arrow hit Jace. He winced turning his head and saw Jinx standing there looking like she was gonna cry again.

Slowly Jace got on the ground and pulled out a stuffed snowman "Shh Jinx it's just Aunt Izzy and me, your Uncle Jace" he said not wanting to scare her. He had gone to the Disney store and bought the snowman for her, since she owned almost every lion king toy in the store.  
Jinx slowly walked over to Jace still in her Pjs. She was still scared. She was shaking but then she saw a bruise on his cheek from a punch he had taken last night for scaring her. Jinx slowly touched it and healed it just like how Magnus had taught her. "I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday Uncle Jace. You were loud and I thought you were one of the monsters," she whispered to him weakly.

Jace smiled at her "I know midget. I know. Your Papa laid that into me pretty thick last night. Now can I get a hug you go with your healing magic?" he asked her. Jinx nodded and gave him a hug as Izzy smiled at the two. Jace picked her up smiling "Hey midget, why don't you let your Aunt Izzy dress you so you can surprise your folks?" he said to her.

She nodded and reached for Izzy who took her. The girl was still tense and scared, but she was willing to be held by them again, which made them happier. They would never admit it out loud, but they had missed not being able to hold their little warlock.

Alec sighed as he heard them in the kitchen. He just prayed Jinx would not scream. He curled into Magnus chest still too tired and he felt Magnus brush his hair back away from his face. Alec sighed and he moved so that he was sleeping on his arm and groaned to let Magnus know he was awake.

"So you gonna tell me what happen last night or am I gonna have to leave this bed and ask your sister?" He said kissing his forehead.  
Alec sighed, opening his eyes, and looking at Magnus "Well we can finally make her ours. We found the paperwork, her birth certificate, everything. It was all right there in the demon nest, but they were protecting it more than they should have. It was just off. I am hoping her name has not spread through hell." He said to him softly as Magnus tensed.

"My father may be a demon, but he has standards. He would not go after Jinx. Actually, I'm surprised he has not sent demons to protect her." He said to him as he listened to the conversation in the kitchen, or lack of conversation. "Come on! let's go see why everything is quite" he said getting up.

Since Jinx had been sneaking into their room, Magnus had begun to wear more than just a pair of boxers to bed. Now he was in a pair of black silk sleep pants with blue glitter over them. Jinx had picked them out for him. "But soon she will be ours, Alec. Just ours!"  
Alec smiled at Magnus as he got up "I know! I can't wait to sign the paperwork. Oh! Luke wants us to meet at the store today. He said there is going to be a boy around Jinx's age that he thinks she will get along with." He said. He turned and saw Magnus face "The kid is a werewolf. I'm sure not much will go wrong" he said.

Magnus just shook his head and snapped his fingers. He was now dressed in black skinny jeans and neon green shirt that had sliver glitter, so every time he turned he sparkled. He threw on a black vest and black tie with green and black bracelets. Alec shook his head at his bright husband, but smiled when Jinx came out of her room. Alec could not believe they matched clothes once again, except Jinx's green shirt had sliver stars all over it. Jinx put her arms up to say she wanted to be held and Alec smiled as he bent down and picked up Jinx, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry for missing dinner last night, Jinx" he said to her gently as the little girl hugged him tightly.

"Daddy taught me how to make it snow indoors yesterday!" she said as she hugged him "And Uncle Jace bought me Olaf!" she said showing him the snowman. Alec knew nothing about the snowman creature, but he had been trying to understand the other Disney movies the past few days.

"Daddy was trying to teach you to make one snowball and it ended up covering every room in the house with snow," Magnus said as they walked into the kitchen. He could see Jace had traces of magic on him. "Jinx, did you healed your uncle?" he asked her.

"Yes! did I do it wrong?" she asked as Magnus looked at the area and shook his head and Jinx smiled as she tugged on Alec "You owe me a story Papa! Daddy had to read to me last night." She said as Alec smiled weakly walked away.

Izzy looked at Magnus and gave him coffee since Jace finally found it and made a pot. "How has she been holding up?" she asked as she sat on the counter watching Jace make Pancakes. It had come to the point where Izzy could watch and cut things but nothing else in the kitchen.

"Well she was not screaming at Jace and you, so that is a better change than the other day. However, she does not like to fall asleep without both of us with her. I had to slip her a sleeping potion last night and she still managed to get to the front door. When she does go outside Alec holds her. She refuses to talk to anyone. A client surprised her the other day by teleporting in and she threw his hat across the room."

"Robert should not have been the one to question her! That f*** a**." Izzy grumbled.

"And as much as I would love to join the two of you in beating him up, we can't. One, Magnus you are in the hot seat already. Any hints of you breaking the Accords and they will rip Jinx AND Alec away. Izzy you would be stripped off your marks." Jace sighed as he too had been thinking things over. Izzy rolled her eyes at him and looked back at Magnus.

"This coming from the guy that had his girlfriend show him how to make Mickey Mouse shape pancakes so that he could make up for scaring a four year old girl." She said as Jace shot her a look.

"The less Shadowhunters she is scared of, the better. Besides, I'm going to be the favorite uncle" Jace retorded flipping the pancake with a smirk on his face.

**This chapter was written by PhantomxK :)**

**please review, favorite, and follow ;)**

**MESSAGE FROM NADIAINKLOVER:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories, especially "Prestigious". School has been crazy (as always) and I have exams next week, so I've been doing so much homework!  
Unfortunatelly, I got sick today :( I felt like hell at school, my head and throat were killing me all day :( And now I have a fever :P  
I already have the chapter handwritten, but I need to type it! If I feel better, I'll be posting it this weekend. But if not, then you'll have to wait 'till the end of next week when I'm out of exams :/ So sorry**

**But thank you all!**

**Xx**


End file.
